


Cesaret Rüzgarı

by globbels



Series: Rüzgar İkizleri [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, doğruluk/cesaretlilik, ikiz, komedi, rüzgar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globbels/pseuds/globbels
Summary: "Çünkü sen Sirius'sun ve benim tanıdığım Sirius her zaman cesareti seçer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rüzgarın Çocukları 50000 okunma özel bölümüdür.

“Doğruluk mu, cesaretlilik mi?”

   Breeze’in çevirdiği şişe Gabriel ve Mason’ı geçtikten sonra Sirius’un önünde durmuştu. Breeze, hınzırca gülümseyerek sormuştu sorusunu. Cesareti seçeceğini biliyordu, Sirius’tu çünkü o, ilginç şeyleri yapmayı severdi. Aynı şekilde gülümseyerek karşılık verdi Sirius.

“Cesaret.”

“Biliyordum! Hazır mısın?”

“Ben her zaman hazırım.”

“Görürsün sen…”

diye, fısıldadıktan sonra elindeki telefona baktı. Janette, geliyorum ne oldu, diye mesaj atmıştı. Sen gel evdeyiz çıkacağız birazdan, diye mesajı cevapladıktan sonra gözlerindeki pırıltıyla Sirius’a baktı.

“Dışarı çıkacaksın ve karşına çıkan ilk kızı öpeceksin. Dudaktan…”

“Sen çıldırdın mı?”

“Breeze? Gerçekten mi?”

“Sirius’tan nefret ettiğini düşünmeye başladım sanırım.”

   Herkes şaşkınlık içinde Breeze’e bakıyor, her kafadan ayrı bir ses çıkıyordu. Sirius ise nedenini bilmediği bir heyecan içerisindeydi. Ancak ikizinin suratına baktığında anlamıştı heyecanının kaynağını, hissettiği aslında Breeze’in duyduğu heyecandı. İç geçirerek ikizinin gözlerine baktı.

“Sen ciddi misin?”

“Evet. Gayet ciddiyim.”

“Umarım beni bunu yaptığıma pişman etmezsin. En azından yanak olsa, kasabanın sapığı olmak istemiyorum.”

“Sen kaşındın ve hayır, dudak olacak.”

   Breeze hala gülüyordu. Son kez telefonuna baktı, Janette, geldiğini haber veren bir mesaj göndermişti.

“Hadi. Kararını değiştirmek için çok geç, görevini söylemeden önce değiştirseydin.”

“Pekâlâ, öyle olsun. Bari güzel bir kız olsa da cesaretin hakkını verebilsem.”

dedi, Sirius şakayla karışık. Odalarından çıkıp dışarı çıkmak üzere aşağıya inerlerken kapının çalındığını duydular. Breeze koşarak inip kapıyı açtı.

“Tam zamanında geldin, biz de seni bekliyorduk.”

“Ne oldu, cevap da vermedin mesaj-“

“Hayır, o olmaz!”

   Herkes dönmüş, merdivenin son basamağında gözleri kocaman açılmış bir şekilde bekleyen Sirius’a bakıyordu. Gerisin geri odasına çıktı hemen Sirius, Breeze bunu ona nasıl yapardı? Janette’tan hoşlandığını biliyordu!

   Odanın kapısı belli bir ritimde çalındığında Sirius derin bir nefes alıp kapıyı açtı. Gelenin Breeze olduğunu ritimden anlamıştı. İkizi içeri girdikten sonra kapıyı kapatıp kilitledi.

“Kafayı mı yedin sen? Ondan hoşlandığımı biliyordun, neden yaptın bunu, ha, neden?”

“Şş… Sakin ol, sadece bir oyun, hem fena mı olur? Sonuçta bir yerden başlaman gerekiyordu.”

“Ama bu şekilde değil!”

   Odanın içine sızan güneş ışığı yavaşça kaybolup ortalığı karanlığa boğmaya başlamıştı. Çok geçmeden şimşek çaktı.

“Beni şimşeklerinle mi vazgeçirmeyi düşünüyorsun? Çok beklersiniz bayım, şimdi aşağıya iniyorsun ve görevini tamamlıyorsun. Merak etme, senden nefret etmeyecek, söz veriyorum. Sadece bir oyun olduğunu, kötü bir niyetinin olmadığını hatta benim zorladığımı da söylerim ona. Ondan hoşlandığını söylersen eminim anlayacaktır da. “

   Sirius, Breeze’in dediklerini kafasında tarttı. Aslında ona cesaret vermeye çalıştığını anlamıştı, ne zamandır Janette’a açılmak istiyordu ama nasılsa her şeye deli cesaretiyle koşan Sirius bir tek buna cesaret bulamıyordu.

   Breeze uzanıp Sirius’un elindeki anahtarı aldı ve kapıyı açtı.

“Hadi, Janette hala aşağıda, niye çağırdığımı merak ediyor. Bana kalırsa fazla bekletme derim.”

“Senden nefret ediyorum.”

   Sirius bir hışımla odadan çıkarken Breeze arkasından gülümseyerek seslendi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum!”

   Tekrar gök gürlerken Breeze Sirius’un peşinden aşağıya indi. Janette hala kapıdaydı, içeri girmemişti. Sirius ise içeriden ona bakmakla yetiniyordu. Breeze tam onun yapamayacağını düşünecekken, Sirius iki adımda kapının eşiğine geldi ve hiçbir şey demeden Janette’i öpmeye başladı.

“Bunu gerçekten de yaptı mı?”

“Ee, Sirius o, ne bekliyordunuz ki?”

diye, cevapladı Breeze Mason’ı.  Gülümseyerek kardeşine ve neye uğradığını şaşıran en yakın arkadaşına baktı. Janette, Sirius’la beraber kapı eşiğinden aşağıya, bahçeye inmişti.

   Sirius’un öpücüğü önce yavaş ve çekingendi. Her an suratına gelebilecek olan yumruğu bekliyordu. Beklemediği şeyse Janette’ın ona karşılık vermesiydi. Neye uğradığını şaşırma sırası şimdi Sirius’taydı. Janette onun öpücüğüne gerçekten de karşılık mı vermişti?

   Sirius, Janette’ın tepkisinden aldığı cesaretle çekingenliğini bir kenara bıraktı, daha derin öpüyordu onu.

   Hava yavaş yavaş açmaya, güneş kendini göstermeye başlamıştı.

“Bir de gökkuşağı çıksın tam olsun bari.”

dedi, Breeze gözlerini devirerek. Sözleri her ne kadar iğneleyici olsa da bir yandan da gülümsüyordu. O da Janette’ın karşılık vermesine sevinmişti. Bir anda açık kapı suratına kapanınca kendine geldi.

   Sirius, Breeze’in lafını duyunca bir elini Janette’ın belinden çekip rüzgârla kapatmıştı kapıyı. Şu anı bozmasına gerek yoktu.

   Janette duyduğu sesle irkilerek kendine gelmişti, yaptığı şeyi fark ettiğindeyse yüzü kızararak Sirius’tan uzaklaştı ve bir anlık refleksle ona tokat attı. Ona neden karşılık vermişti ki? Onu öperken ne düşünüyordu acaba? Asıl soru Sirius onu neden öpmüştü?

   Sirius ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırcasına Janette’a bakıyordu. Öpücüğüne verdiği karşılıktan sonra bu tokat da neyin nesiydi?

   Onlar birbirlerine, ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırcasına bakarken pencereden onları izleyen Breeze oldukça yaratıcı bir küfür savurmuştu. O tokat da neyin nesiydi öyle?

“Sirius beni mahvedecek…”

“Breeze, Janette’la konuşman lazım. İkisi için de kötü olacak yoksa hatta senin için bile.”

“Tamam, ben halledeceğim. Umarım…”

   Bu arada Janette, Sirius’a söyleyebileceği bir şeyler bulmaya çalışıyordu. İstemeden atmıştı o tokadı ve attığı an pişman olmuştu.

“Sirius… Bak, özür dilerim. Onu yapmak istememiştim. Yani… Tokadı atmak… Cidden çok üzgünüm. Ben… Ben…”

“Sorun değil, Janette… Sadece bir oyundu. Pişman olduğum bir oyun.”

“Ne?”

“Ben… Özür dilerim…”

   Janette’ın yüzüne bile bakamadan kapıya yöneldi Sirius. O daha kapıyı çalmadan Breeze açmıştı. Kimsenin yüzüne bakmadan doğruca odasına çıktı, yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı.

   Breeze, şaşkın bir şekilde kapıya bakmaya devam eden Janette’ın yanına gidip koluna girdi ve onu kapıdan uzaklaştırdı. Yaptığı hatayı düzeltmesi gerekiyordu.

***

   Gabriel ve Mason’ın onca ısrarına rağmen kapıyı açmamıştı Sirius. İnadı tutan Sirius’un kapıyı açmayacağını anladıklarında çaresizce aşağıya inerlerken yukarı çıkan Breeze’i gördüler.

“Kapıyı açmıyor keçi.”

“Kalbi kırıldı Breeze, kendini nasıl affettirmeyi düşünüyorsun?”

“Merak etmeyin, halledeceğim. Sizi de zor durumda bıraktım sanırım.”

“Sirius’u buna ikna ettirmek büyük cesaretti doğrusu, bizim keçi üzülmeseydi aslında oldukça eğlenceliydi. Ama zor durumda kalan maalesef biz değiliz, sensin. Keşke biz olsaydık da şu anda onunla yüzleşmek zorunda kalmasaydın.”

“ Bak yardım edebileceğimiz bir şey olursa buradayız, henüz gitmeyi düşünmüyoruz. En azından Sirius inadı bırakıp oradan çıkana kadar.”

   Breeze onlara buruk bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verip odalarının önüne geldi. Aynı ritimde kapıyı çalıp cevap bekledi. Cevap gelmediğinde tekrar çaldı kapıyı.

“Git buradan Breeze… Yalnız kalmak istiyorum.”

“Hey, dinle. Anlatacaklarım var.”

“Dinlemek istemiyorum.”

“Kapıyı zorla açmamı istemezsin sanırım, çığlığı basmaktan çekinmem şu anda.”

   Sirius’tan ses gelmeyince tekrar denedi şansını.

“Sirius, bırak gireyim, lütfen.”

   Kapı yavaşça açıldığında Breeze içeri girip kapıyı peşinden kapattı. Sirius yerde oturuyordu. Gidip onun yanına oturdu ve duvara yaslandı.

“Bana kızgın mısın?”

“Sanırım hayır.”

“Çok ters bir insansın, farkındasın değil mi? Kafama biblo fırlatman gerekirdi.”

   Sirius hafifçe gülümsediğinde konuşmaya devam etti.

“Janette’la konuştum. Benim zorladığımı söyledim ve evet, ondan hoşlandığını da söyledim. Şaşırdı, ona bir oyun olduğunu söylemişsin. Bu yüzden anlam verememiş. Ama maalesef kötü haber, sana karşı öyle bir hissi yokmuş, neden karşılık verdiğini de bilmiyor. İyi haberse, sana kızgın değil. Üzme kendini bu kadar…”

“Bir daha cesareti seçmeyeceğim, özellikle de seninle oynadıklarımda. Seçersem, Thor beni baltasıyla kovalasın.”

“O bir kere çekiç ve hayır eminim seçmeye devam edeceksin. Çünkü sen Sirius’sun ve benim tanıdığım Sirius her zaman cesareti seçer. Gel buraya seni inatçı keçi.”

   Breeze uzanıp Sirius’a sarıldığında affedildiğini anlamıştı. Sirius daha sakindi, hatta huzurluydu. Bunu hissediyordu.


End file.
